Le Mage Suprême
by Eliana34
Summary: Ayant vécu un nombre incalculable de vie, Harry qui à dû surmonter de nombreux obstacles, se réincarne une nouvelle fois, dans une dimension où il n'est pas le survivant mais ou il devra quand même se battre pour les sauver tous...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

.

Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, où la magie ne faisait qu'un avec ceux qu'elle avait choisi, une prophétie fut faite. Elle annonçait la venue sur terre d'une âme parfaite qui sauverait les mondes condamnés à la destruction.

Cette âme serait le parfait équilibre entre le bien et le mal et se réincarnerait toujours dans la même enveloppe charnelle qui aurait pour nom HARRY JAMES POTTER.

C'est ainsi que le 31 juillet 1980, vit le jour de celui sur lequel l'avenir des différents mondes reposerait. Un simple bébé dont l'intelligence et la puissance magique n'auraient aucune commune mesure.

Un enfant, qui à chaque réincarnation, se souviendrait à l'âge de neuf ans de ses vies passées dans les moindres détails.

Chaque savoir acquis et chaque rituel effectué, fusionnera avec son nouveau corps.

Il sera un mage d'ombre, un mage de lumière et le protecteur... il sera le **Mage suprême**.

.

.

**Remarque de l'auteur**

.

Les personnages et le monde d'harry Potter, appartienne à J.K Rowling, je m'amuse seulement avec les personnages.

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée en lisant la fic « Harry Potter: une nouvelle vie » de Ysfrael et « Le dernier vœu de Harry Potter » de Thirael.

Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, seuls certains personnages (j'ai craqué sur Yuna et petite Lily), certains évènements et le principe d'un monde parallèle seront les mêmes.

N'hésitez pas à me dire quand je fais des erreurs ou à me faire des critiques constructives (j'aime m'améliorer).

.

_A bientôt _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Renaissance **

**.**

Dans la chambre 107, de la section maternité de Saint Mangouste, dormait une magnifique jeune femme rousse, qui venait de donner naissance à son premier né. Premier né qui était d'ailleurs en train de dormir comme un bienheureux dans les bras de sa mère.

La naissance avait été on ne peut plus chaotique du fait que l'enfant avait été déclaré mort à sa venue au monde.

En effet, à la sortie du ventre de sa mère, le bébé n'avait émis aucun son. La guérisseuse qui assistait la sage mage s'était alors empressée de couper le cordon ombilical et de l'emmener sur une autre table pour tenter de faire repartir le petit cœur... mais sans succès.

La jeune maman en pleurs demandait à voir son enfant, tout en essayant d'échapper à son mari qui les larmes aux yeux, en comprenant que leur garçon n'avait pas survécu, tentait de calmer sa femme et de la maintenir au lit.

Après quelques minutes qui parurent des heures pour les jeunes parents, la guérisseuse se retourna vers eux, un air triste sur le visage, pour leur annoncer la mort de leur nourrisson.

Les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent tandis que son mari incapable de retenir ses larmes, la serrait dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Personne, dans la pièce, ne vit le halo de lumière argentée apparaître au dessus de l'enfant et se poser délicatement sur celui-ci. Le nourrisson reprit vit instantanément et le fit savoir de toute la force de ses poumons, à la stupéfaction des adultes et à la joie de ses parents.

En un rien de temps, le petit être se retrouva nettoyé et dans les bras de sa maman qui ne cessait de dire à répétition merci pour la chance qui lui avait été offerte de pouvoir voir son fils grandir.

.

.

_**Un an plus tard**_

Harry Potter était un enfant que l'on pouvait qualifier de remarquablement intelligent et de magiquement puissant pour son âge.

Au tendre âge de trois jours, il arrivait déjà à faire voler des objets dans la pièce et quand il voulait quelque chose qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde (selon lui), il pouvait la faire disparaître et réapparaître dans sa main.

Mais bizarrement, il n'avait jamais montré ses aptitudes à ses parents, qui se demandaient, au fil du temps, si leur enfant n'était pas dépourvu de magie.

Car en effet, il était courant que les jeunes enfants et plus particulièrement les bébés fassent de la magie accidentelle pendant leurs crises de larmes.

Mais Harry n'en faisait pas. Pourquoi me direz-vous? Et ben, tout simplement parce que Harry contrôlait déjà son pouvoir et qu'il était un bébé dégourdi qui, quand il voulait quelque chose ne pleurait pas, mais se faisait comprendre par des gestes, des gargouillis d'enfant et un petit sourire innocent sur le visage qui faisait craquer toute personne venu l'admirer, surtout son parrain Patmol et son oncle Remus.

Son absence de magie, parvient aux oreilles de Dumbledore qui à la demande des parents testa le bout de chou pour leur révéler qu'en effet, il n'avait pas détecté la moindre magie venant du petit.

Les parents étaient d'abord effondré, surtout Lily la mère qui avait peur que son enfant deviendrait comme sa sœur, un être rempli de haine et de jalousie de ne pas être magique mais après s'être consultés, il décidèrent d'aimer leur fils aussi fort que leurs autres enfants, en lui montrant que même s'il n'avait pas de magie, il était aimé.

Autres enfant, pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que Lily, la jeune mère était enceinte de jumelles.

Mais la non-présence de magie chez Harry n'arriva pas qu'aux oreilles de Dumbledore mais aussi à celles de Voldemort qui pour détruire l'éventuelle menace qui planait sur sa tête (selon une prophétie), décida de s'en prendre à Neville Londubat plutôt qu'au fils cracmol des deux aurors.

Mais, et c'est dommage pour celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Harry Potter du haut de ses un an et des poussières, sentit que quelque chose de mal allait arriver au fils des amis de ses parents.

Il s'éclipsa donc de sa chambre, en silence, pour réapparaître dans celle de Neville, au moment même où le sort de mort sortait de la baguette du méchant sorcier.

Ni une ni deux, d'un simple clignement des yeux, Harry renvoya le sort sur le lanceur qui avec un cri inhumain se désintégra, emportant avec lui une bonne partie du plafond.

Voyant Neville pleurer de douleur à cause d'un débris qui lui était tombé sur le front et terrorisé, le jeune Harry apparut à côté de lui dans son berceau et par sa présence parvint à calmer l'enfant qui s'endormit sous le trop plein d'émotions.

Harry resta avec bébé Neville jusqu'à ce qu'il senti des personnes aux présences amicales arriver.

Après être sûr que plus aucune menace ne se manifesterait, il s'éclipsa de nouveau et réapparut dans sa chambre.

La maison était calme, ses parents devaient encore dormir. Avec un petit soupir de contentement petit Harry les rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

.

(((((O)))))

.

Des cris, des bruits de sorts qui s'écrasent sur les murs et les meubles et des rires hystériques, réveillèrent Harry qui était profondément confus. D'habitude pour le réveiller sa maman venait l'embrasser et lui parler.

Ce n'est quand se levant sur ses petites jambes potelées de bébé, qu'Harry comprit que ses parents avaient des ennuis et qu'il n'avait dormi en tout et pour tout que quelques minutes, au vu de la nuit noire qu'il voyait encore au dehors.

Ni une ni deux, Harry s'éclipsa pour réapparaître en haut des escaliers, lui permettant ainsi de voir la scène horrible qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Cinq sorciers en robe noir avec des masques blancs se battaient contre ses parents qui avaient plusieurs entailles sur le corps et le visage mais qui continuaient malgré tout, à se battre avec férocité.

- Lily va chercher Harry et part, je vais les retenir.

Harry regardait de façon septique son père, en se demandant s'il était sérieux parce que vu son état, il ne tiendrait pas plus d'une minute au combat. Quant à sa mère, elle était aux prises avec deux méchants pas beaux et elle était au bord de l'épuisement.

Décidant de les aider, Harry dans le plus grand silence commença à léviter tous les objets de la pièce et les balança à la tête de ceux qui s'acharnaient à blesser sa famille.

James et Lily comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre, se jetèrent par terre, au moment même, où des objets étaient envoyés sur les sorciers et si certains atteignaient les mangemorts pour les assommer, d'autres, s'écrasaient contre les murs.

A ce moment là, une brigade d'aurors arriva pour porter assistance au couple mais s'arrêta stupéfiée face aux objets qui continuaient à voler dans la pièce et la puissante magie qui y régnait.

- Harry, c'est fini, tu peux arrêter maintenant, maman est là, n'ai plus peur mon bébé.

Harry lâcha des yeux la scène amusante des aurors statufiés pour regarder sa mère gravement blessée qui s'était relevée et avancée vers lui pour le rassurer.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, le jeune garçon reposa les objets de la maison à leur place habituelle, en oubliant royalement que la plupart étaient cassé et tendit ses bras vers sa maman qui souffla de soulagement quand la magie oppressante de la pièce diminua et le serra fort contre elle en pleurant de soulagement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'étreinte se fit plus forte quand James vint se joindre au câlin collectif.

Harry tout content d'avoir ses parents près de lui, gazouillait comme un bienheureux quand il se rappela de leurs blessures. Tout doucement, il toucha leur visage avec ses petites mains dont les paumes s'illuminèrent.

Quand la lumière disparut, les blessures n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir et les aurors qui avaient assisté aux spectacles et qui les regardaient maintenant avec des yeux de merlan-frit aussi.

James et Lily étaient heureux, selon ce qu'ils avaient compris des mangemorts qui les avaient attaqués, Voldemort était mort grâce à Neville Londubat. Ils étaient en vie après cette attaque mais plus que tout, leur enfant avait fait de la magie accidentelle... il était un sorcier.

.

Mots de l'auteur:

.

- Les chapitres sont courts mais sortirons plus vite...

- Ceux qui ont déjà lu la première version devrait lire tous les chapitres qui sortent. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais bâclé cette histoire et oublié plein de passage important pour la suite.

- Si vous avez des idées ou des choses qui ne vous ont pas plus, c'est le moment d'en parler, je prendrais en compte vos avis si elle reste dans le domaine du possible.

.

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: La Famille **_

.

_**Huit ans plus tard**_

Assit dans un fauteuil immense, avec un vieux livre presque aussi grand que lui, Harry Potter au tendre âge de neuf ans, tentait tant bien que mal, de finir l'un des seul livres qu'il était à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent sûr, de ne jamais avoir lu, malgré toutes ses anciennes vies.

Et oui, vous l'aurai compris Harry se rappelait, depuis maintenant une semaine, de toutes ses vies, dont pour la plupart, il aurait préférait oublier.

Depuis la nuit où il avait renvoyé son sort à Voldemort (même si tout le monde pensait que c'était Neville le héros) et sauvé ses parents de l'attaque, Harry n'avait jamais plus fait de magie devant eux, malgré les suppliques de son père, parrain et oncle, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs reviennent.

En effet, dans certaines de ses précédentes vies, Harry avait vécu plusieurs fois l'abandon de ses parents, au profit de son frère ou de sa sœur jumelle, surnommé le ou la survivante.

Dans la plupart de ces cas de figures, il était soit abandonné au - et noté bien le sarcasme - « bon soin des Dursley » ou tous simplement ignoré. Il avait donc tout naturellement, et même quand ses souvenirs n'était pas encore revenus, développé une sorte de méfiance vis à vis de ses géniteurs.

Quant à son frère ou à sa sœur, et ben, disons qu'il n'a jamais vraiment pu les aimer car il avait été soit fils unique (parent mort par Voldy) ou alors considéré comme le mouton noir de la famille qui fallait à tout pris éviter.

C'est pourquoi notre jeune ami se cachait dans la bibliothèque du manoir Potter pour échapper à sa famille qui cette fois était, non seulement très nombreuse, vu qu'il avait quatre petites sœurs et un petit frère mais aussi qui était vraiment très, mais alors vraiment très très protectrice à son égard, au vu de son coma de dix jours qu'il avait subi au moment où ses souvenirs avaient refait surface.

Il faut dire que revivre dans sa tête, en version accélérée, ses nombreuses vies avait été assez éprouvant, surtout au vu de ce qu'il avait vécu précédemment.

Mais malgré ses mauvais souvenirs, Harry avait été soulagé de trouver enfin une explication à ses pouvoirs phénoménaux, à son intelligence hors du commun (après tout, il est tout à fait étrange qu'un enfant du haut de ses cinq ans connaisse des formules magiques qu'il est sensé ne jamais avoir apprises) et à cette méfiance presque maladive pour sa famille.

Après avoir analysé tous ses souvenirs, il avait pu se détendre et apprécier l'amour de ses parents, de ses sœurs, de son frère, de son parrain et de son oncle tout en restant bien sur un minimum sur ses gardes...on ne sait jamais!

Mais les avoir sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, merci... mais non merci, il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait endurer, et là c'était tout simplement trop d'un coup, car à son réveil sa famille et ses proches avaient été aux petits soins pour lui, à un point qu'il avait manqué de suffoquer face à toutes ces attentions, ayant plus l'habitude d'être ignoré que chouchouté.

C'est pour cela qu'il s'était résigné, à faire de la bibliothèque son sanctuaire de tranquillité. Cela aurait en plus l'avantage d'expliquer d'où lui venait toutes ses connaissances, parce que l'air de rien, avec toutes les vies qu'il avait vécu et son intelligence de base, qui était déjà à elle seule, assez impressionnante, sa mémoire, il en avait emmagasiné des choses, surtout quand il avait été entrainé par Dumbledore, Rogue, les Flamel, Fol'oeil et bien d'autre personnes qu'ils soient sorciers, créatures magiques et moldus (ce sont les meilleurs pour les combats à main nue).

Après tout, il n'était pas devenu, un mage d'ombre et de lumière par le saint esprit, il avait travaillé dur pour avoir son niveau.

Ses parents, avaient depuis longtemps comprit que leur fils, était différent des autres enfants car même haut comme trois pomme, Harry avait plus le comportement d'un adulte qui étudie son environnement pour pouvoir parer à toute situation, plutôt que celui d'un petit garçon découvrant le monde.

Lily poussée par la curiosité lui avait fait passer un test de QI moldu quand il avait six ans et demi, son fils l'avait regardé avec un regard ennuyé avant d'attraper le stylo, écrire à une allure furieuses et sortir de la pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

Après un sans faute en un temps record de dix minutes alors qu'il fallait normalement deux bonnes heures, Harry avait été classifié comme prodige.

Mais James et Lily avaient gardé le résultat de ce test pour eux seul, il avait peur d'attirer trop l'attention sur leur fils et que des personnes mal intentionnées au vu de son potentiel tente de le manipuler.

Car même si leur petit garçon avait une intelligence effrayante pour son âge, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant, et qui dit enfant dit « manipulable ».

Ils s'étaient donc tus, tout en priant Merlin, pour que jamais son réel potentiel ne parviennent aux mains peu scrupuleuses du ministère, qui sous couvert de protéger le monde sorcier voudrait brider les pouvoirs de leur fils et le mettrait en étroite surveillance pour être sûr qu'il ne devienne pas un autre seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry était bien évidemment au courant de tout cela, et ne montrait pas son réel potentiel. Après tout il maitrisait parfaitement son pouvoir, et pouvait par conséquent le cacher. Ce qui expliquait aisément, pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas détecté de magie quand il l'avait testé.

Par contre, sans faire démonstration de ses pouvoirs de mage, il était décidé à faire savoir qu'il était intelligent, puissant et que s'en prendre à lui ou à sa famille, c'était être suicidaire.

.

(((((O)))))

.

- Harry! T'étais où? On t'a cherché partout, on était très inquiet!

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Harry reposa son livre sur la table en face de lui - de toute façon il l'avait déjà lu -, et se retourna pour regarder la petite fille de huit ans qui le regardait, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Elle était l'exacte réplique de sa sœur jumelle, toutes les deux étaient rousses mais avec les yeux marrons de leur père.

- Viviana, ce n'est pas parce que je suis tombé une seule fois dans les pommes que ça va de nouveau m'arriver, rassura calmement le jeune garçon en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

- T'étais pas dans les pommes, t'étais dans le coma! Et si la prochaine fois tu ne te réveillais pas et que tu perds connaissance dans un endroit ou on n'arrive pas à te trouver. Tu sais comment on était triste quand tu n'étais pas là. Même oncle Sirius, il souriait plus. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

- Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que je parte sans vous, lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front, j'ai bien l'intention de casser la figure de tous les garçon qui auront le culot de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de mes sœurs. Et en plus, je vais bien, j'avais seulement besoin d'un peu de calme alors je suis venu lire un peu.

- Harry!

Une voix stridente lui vrilla les tympans avant qu'il ne se retrouve victime d'une accolade digne d'Hermione (une de ses grandes amies et sœur de cœur dans toutes ses vies antérieures), par une femme rousse en pleurs qui avait apparemment décidé de l'étouffer en même temps.

- Maman, j'ai... besoin...de...respirer, réussit à articuler péniblement notre jeune mage.

- Oui... moi aussi, rajouta Viviana qui avait eu la malchance de ne pas s'être poussée assez vite, et s'était donc retrouvée prise dans l'étreinte.

- Harry! cette exclamation poussée par un groupe d'individus, le figea sur place, surtout quand sa mère le relâcha et qu'il vit toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans son « ancien » sanctuaire de tranquillité... ils l'avaient retrouvé.

- Ce n'est pas possible, pensa frénétiquement Harry, ils vont s'inquiéter pour encore combien de temps?

Avec un regard désespéré, Harry regarda sa famille, Viviana s'était levée de ses genoux et se trouvait désormais à côté de sa sœur jumelle Lira (c'est fou ce qu'elles pouvaient se ressembler. Harry et sa mère étaient les seuls à pouvoir les différencier).

Son frère Kiliane, âgé de sept ans se trouvait non loin d'elles. Il avait les cheveux noirs mais raides avec les yeux de leur père.

Kristal, son autre petite sœur, âgée de cinq ans, avait quant à elle les cheveux noirs, lisses et elle avait les yeux émeraude.

Lily, la petite dernière avait deux ans et demi et était la copie conforme de leur mère mais en miniature.

Après avoir regardé ses sœurs et son frère, le regard d'Harry se porta sur son parrain, la femme et les enfants de celui-ci.

Sirius s'était marié deux ans après sa sortie de l'académie des aurors avec sa partenaire Amy, une vélane, avec qui ils avaient eu des enfants tout aussi rapidement.

Alexandre était le plus vieux de la famille Black, âgé de huit ans, il ressemblait en tout point à son père. Il était l'aîné d'une fratrie de quatre enfants.

Sa sœur Yuna, était plus jeune que lui d'un an, elle avait tout les traits des vélanes, de leur chevelure blonde, aux yeux argentés et était très amie avec les jumelles.

Son autre petite sœur Séliana, avait pour sa part, trois ans et ressemblait de façon frappante à son aînée. Elle passait tout son temps à faire le plus de bêtises possible, en un temps minimal.

Et pour finir, il y avait Etane, le petit dernier d'un an tout juste, qui avait les cheveux blonds mais les yeux bleus azur de Sirius.

En admirant ce beau petit monde, Harry décida que cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela, il les aimait... mais trop c'est trop!

- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, se décida finalement le jeune mage.

Seuls des regards incrédules, lui répondirent.

- J'ai besoin de vous parler, et je veux avoir toute votre attention, précisa-t-il en foudroyant du regard les membres de sa famille, qui face à son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, ne se firent pas priés et s'assirent où ils le purent.

Petite Lily prenant d'office les genoux de son grand frère qu'elle adorait littéralement. Il faut dire que notre jeune héros maintenant qu'il avait une famille était très protecteur envers eux et surtout avec les plus petites, laissant au plus grand un peu d'indépendance (ce n'est pas lui qui allait cafter que Kéliane avait peint le chien du voisin en jaune fluo).

- Bon alors gamin, tu voulais nous dire quoi ?, questionna Sirius qui tenait un bébé Etane profondément endormi.

- J'ai conscience que vous m'aimez et que vous vous êtes inquiétés à mon sujet quand je suis tombé dans le coma mais je vais bien maintenant, alors je voudrais... non j'ai besoin... même un besoin vital que vous me laissiez de l'espace, se lança Harry en serrant sa plus jeune sœur dans ses bras.

- Mais Harry...

- Maman désolé de te couper mais vous m'étouffez! J'ai l'impression d'être constamment surveillé et sincèrement, j'ai horreur de ça!

- Harry, reprit son père un air très sérieux assez déplacé sur son visage d'habitude joviale, depuis que tu as cinq tu disparais quelque fois pendant trois à quatre jours, en revenant sans nous donner d'explication et puis maintenant tu tombes dans un coma de dix jours. Je suis ton père et j'ai pourtant l'impression de ne pas te connaître, de ne pas savoir qui est mon propre fils, de ne pas pouvoir te protéger...de ne pas savoir comment te protéger!

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé!

- Dis nous au moins où tu vas quand tu disparais, insista Kéliane.

Les yeux du jeune mage se voilèrent et se firent rêveurs, tandis qu'un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai conscience de n'être encore qu'un enfant (_ouais tu parles, son âme est vieille de plusieurs siècles_) mais il y a certaines choses que je dois faire seul, murmura le jeune garçon toujours dans la lune, en se levant après avoir remis sur ses pieds petite Lily.

- Harry dis nous au moins si la ou tu vas c'est dangereux, demanda une Amy inquiète.

- Bien sur que ça l'est! Sinon où serait le plaisir d'y aller? répondit-t-il en s'éclipsant promptement hors de la pièce pour trouver un autre sanctuaire de tranquillité (peut-être le grenier).

.

.

**Récapitulatif:**

Lily & James

Harry- 9

Viviana- 8

Lira- 8

Kéliane- 7

Kristal- 5

Lily- 2 et demi

Sirius & Amy

Alexandre- 8

Yuna- 7

Séliana- 3

Étane- 1


End file.
